


To shoot an arrow

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Archery, One Shot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: This took me so long idk why. ANYWAY-this is thanks to my friends from a COTC Discord server, thank you guys btw i had so much fun writing this!!Greenmap: Omar teaches Craig archery,( big shoutout to cartoon networks ceo from the server for having big brain time)also Green Poncho doesn't have a tag?? Wtf A3o???
Relationships: Green Poncho/Craig Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	To shoot an arrow

“How did you get so good?” Craig asks one day, kinda out of the blue. 

“Good at what?” Green poncho(or Omar as he later told him), asked. He had an idea but it was fun hearing him. 

“Archery! How did you get so good at it?” Craig sat up, stars in his eyes. 

Omar shrugged, hands going to one of his many arrows. “It took a while if I’m being honest.” He leaned against the overpass rail and looked over at the creek. “Why do you ask?”

Craig shrugged, joining his friend. “I don’t know, you just make it look so easy and it’s amazing when you fire them!” He had a grin on his face just thinking about the archer next to him. 

“Really? Well if you want I could teach you.” Omar handed one of the arrows, it was one with a suction cup as the tip, to his friend. “That is, if you want?” He half smiled. 

Craig looked at the arrow before breaking into the largest smile the other has ever seen. “I would love to learn!” He stood up, eyes gleaming and bouncing. 

Omar smiled, it was nice to see his friend so excited to learn. “Alright, but another day, it’s almost dinnertime and it’ll take awhile to learn.” 

Craig frowned for a second before smiling once more, “That’s ok! We can start first thing tomorrow, i’ll ask if Kelsey and JP if they can watch the overpass for you!” 

“Speaking of your friends, where are they?” Omar really looked around now, something he should always be doing(cute map makers be damned) and saw they were nowhere to be found. 

“They went to the trading tree to get us some drinks, Kelsey did say it was going to take a while.” Craig looked past the overpass, hoping to see the blue raft they used. “Although it shouldn’t take this long.” 

“Call them, maybe they ran out.” Omar kept an eye for the blue raft while Craig took out his phone to call them. 

“Maybe, it is summer.” Craig dialed Kelsey’s number, and put it on speaker, and waited. 

The line ringed for a little, before the call got declined. Strange. 

“She didn’t pick up, but Kelsey always picks up.” Craig looked worried before his phone rang loudly. 

“CRAIG!” As soon as Craig picked up Kelsey yelled, “YOU HAVE TO GET HERE, THE 10 SPEEDS AND SCOOTER GIRL ARE FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!” 

“IT’S CRAZY!” JP yelled from somewhere off screen. 

“Wow!” Craig frowned again, “I don’t know, i’m still here with green poncho.” 

“It’s ok, go. Tomorrow we can start learning.” Omar tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled. “Just tell me how it goes alright?” 

“Are you sure?” He frowned, like the idea of leaving Omar alone was upsetting. 

“Yeah, besides we’ll have all day tomorrow. That is if you still want to learn?” Suddenly self consist. Wait-what? 

“Hm, alright. But i’ll be back tomorrow! See ya!” Craig climbed down the railing to the other raft that they brought. 

Hm, Omar couldn’t wait. 

~.~ 

Chat: A knight, Truck and Map maker  
Members: The bravest knight  
Truck boy  
Craigy boy 

Tuesday 5:39 pm

Craigy boy: hey guys can you do me a favor?? 

The bravest knight: yeah sure

Truck boy: depends, when 

Craigy boy: tomorrow can you guys watch the over pass for GP? 

The bravest knight: yeah sure, why tho? 

Craigy boy: he offered to teach me archery! 

Truck boy: oh wow! So you gonna be the new green poncho or what 

Craigy boy: no, i just wanna learn 

The bravest knight: a valuable skill 

Truck boy: alright we’ll watch the bridge 

~.~ 

Omar was at the overpass, where he often was during the day. Ever sense summer began he was there longer, which wasn’t great at times because of his poncho. 

But ever sense he made friends with Craig, JP, and Kelsey the days are better and honestly, it was nice. Omar never really thought he would friends, especially after Maya and Xavier. But they where in the past. 

His eyes caught sight of the blue raft he was accustomed to seeing. They were right on time. 

“If you catch anything can i have it?” JP asks Craig, as the three row down the creek. 

“I don’t think i’ll catch anything.” Craig replies looking around for his friend. Then he looked up, He, wasn’t there? 

“You’re on time.” Omar landed on the raft, startling the other three. “Didn’t think you’d be here till later.” 

Craig recovered quickly, placing his fists on his hips. “Well i’m here and ready to learn!” 

“Make our dear friend a worthy archer good sir.” Kelsey then stood in front of her friend, staring down the boy clad in green. 

“We’ll see.” Omar half smiles before jumping off of the raft, “I’ll wait here.” 

He watches as the raft continues to float until it reaches under the overpass and waits till Craig runs up to him. 

“So how are we are going to start? Have me shoot an arrow across a field? Watch you and take notes?” Craig asks question after question while the two walk in the creek. 

“Is there a place in the creek where no one would bother us?” Omar asks as the trees get somewhat thinner and noises get louder. 

“Hm,” Craig pulled out his map, checking the surrounding area and pointing, “well there’s the junk yard but Junk lord doesn’t like people there and he would keep anything we forgot.”   
He pointed to a different direction, “The 10 speeds are always there so that’s out of the question, and the horse girls don’t really like it when non horse kids are there.” Craig continued to point to areas where they could potentially work until he pointed slightly ahead. “That’s where the stump is, me Kelsey and JP hang out there, it’s like our hideout!” 

“Do other kids go there?” Omar asks, looking over Craig’s shoulder to see his map. 

“Not really, sometimes Kelsey’s friend Wildnessa comes by but she doesn’t come by often. And then there’s Bobby but he’s not a threat.” 

“Then lets go to your stump, lead the way.” Omar smiled, letting Craig lead the way.(That and he knew this side better than the archer). 

“Have you’ve mapped this whole place?” Omar asks, feeling somewhat relaxed on this side of the creek. 

“Most of it, the sewers are harder to map out but it’s coming together!” Craig exclaimed, finally getting to dry land. 

“Huh, no one did that before?” They had stopped for a minuet so Craig could put on his regular shoes. 

“Some kids tried to but, they never finished it.” They were back to walking, the trees becoming thin enough to see anyone clearly. 

They stayed quiet till a clearing showed up, there were odds and ends scattered around and there stood the stump. “Here it is! So can we get started?” 

Omar looked around before nodding, “Find a tree and put a target on it.” 

Craig nodded before going to a tree with steps on it’s trunk. “What next?” 

“Come back,” Craig jogged back, “Ok this part is going to be hard but don’t worry if you don’t get it on the first try.” 

“Ok!” Omar handed him the bow and had Craig stand in front of him. 

“Take an arrow and try to balance it on the string part of the bow.” Omar guides his friends hands, “Take aim, preferably on the target.” 

Craig follows his instructions, trying to keep the arrow pointed at the target. 

“Even when you let go you have to keep it steady,” Omar advised, “You’ve seen me keep it in one place, even when the arrow is away from the bow, it’s like that.” 

“Don’t you have a rope attached to them though?” 

“...That’s not point.” Guiding the map makers hand to pull the bow back. “Ok here’s a slightly tricky part, don’t pull so lightly but not to hard.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.” Craig frowned before trying, “Is it like a balance thing?” 

Omar shrugged, “Yeah it kinda is.” 

Craig nodded before doing what he was told. “Now what?” 

“Take a deep, aim and fire.” Omar took a small step back, observing the young map maker. 

Craig was silent, before he let the arrow lose. The two watched with bated breath as the arrow flew through the short distance and landed in the center of the target. 

Wait-center of the target?! 

“Did I hit that?!” Craig asked bewildered. 

“You just hit that!” Omar confirmed excited. 

“I can’t believe I just hit that!” Craig yelled, smile over taking his face. 

Omar was smiling, more than he has in a while. “And it’s your first time too, you're a natural!” 

Then Craig did something that neither expected(but it was nice), he dropped the bow and hugged the archer, “I can’t believe it!

Omar hugged back, and the two shared a moment. Then Craig tensed for a second, before pulling away. Omar didn’t want him too.

“I-i’m sorry, i don’t know if you have a thing about touching or personal space. I-I-I am so sorry Omar-.”

“Craig-.” 

“I just got so excited and you are an amazing teacher-.” 

“Craig.”   
“I’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable or anything-” 

“Craig!” Omar put his hands on Craig’s shoulder, and looked him in the eye. “You don’t have to apologise, i didn’t mind.” 

“Really?” Craig still looked worried. 

“Really.” Omar smiled and hugged the map maker, (he will admit that he was very happy) who in turn hugged back. 

“Wanna get back to the lesson?” Finally letting go and picking up the abandoned bow. 

“Yes!” Craig took it from the bow from the archer, and ran to the target. 

~.~ 

After about two hours of teaching Craig, who was pretty good at archery and got two arrows stuck in a tree, they stopped for a snack. 

“Wanna go to the trading tree? Kit has a lot of snacks!” 

“What’s the trading tree?” Omar jumped down from the branch.(He got one of the arrows down) 

“Well we bring things like golf balls or something to trade for snacks and drinks!” Craig had gone into the stump(which Omar wanted to know how they hollowed out a tree stump) and came back with a small bucket and some sand molds. 

“Really? No ranks or anything?” Omar grabbed his bow and slung it over his shoulder. 

“Nope, snacks should a given.” Craig put the molds in the bucket and closed the hatch for the stump. 

“Come on, if we hurry Kit might have some good things left.” Craig lead the way once again through the creek, talking to the archer about the odd places of his side of the creek, like a place called Elder rock where three teenagers play bored games. 

They got to the trading tree where a girl in braids and glasses gave Craig his snacks, and tried to get Omar to trade away his bow and arrows. That definitely didn’t happen. 

“That’s enough practice for today, we can do some more tomorrow.” Omar mentioned as he and Craig started to inflate the extra raft. 

“Ok, same time tomorrow?” Craig asked as they started floating down the creek.   
“Hm, how about two days from now? Give you and your friends a day together?” Omar offered, as he rowed the raft. 

“Yeah, that’s fair. Here.” Craig handed him a Choco roll with a smile. 

Omar gently took it and smiled, “Thanks, i don’t eat these often.” 

“No problem.” They made their way to the overpass in comfortable silence, Craig drawing something while Omar steered them. 

“We’re almost there,” Omar announced as the trees got thicker and broken fencing started to become clear. 

“Cool,” Craig focused on his drawing, not really paying attention. 

“Whatcha drawing?” The other asked, trying to see the paper. 

“A thing.” 

“What kind of thing?” He asked. 

“A thing i’ll show you when i’m done.” Craig answered, smiling. 

“Alright, i believe you.” Omar shrugged, looking around. 

“Good because we’re here.” The two looked up as the overpass loomed over them. 

“Hey guys!” JP greeted while Kelsey held up her sword. 

“Hey!” Craig waved as the paper fell. 

“I’m taking over, you guys have a good day.” Omar said as Craig jumped to the other raft. They said their goodbyes as the three floated away. 

Omar looked down at the paper, folded now with his name quickly written on it. He picked it up and unfolded it, it was a drawing of him and Craig, with a thank you for teaching him. 

Omar smiled, he couldn’t wait till next time.


End file.
